Invention
by LuLu's Warudo
Summary: [Insertion d'Oc] Nouvelle incroyable histoire où un des mes OC se balade dans les couloirs du collège de Bervely Heights. Shanila fait partie des principaux protagonistes et j'espère la faire vivre le plus longtemps possible. Tout commence par la légende du Proviseur Ponzi...et tout finira par... (too much suspence)
1. La légende

**Hey! Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire sur DTMG! :)**

 **Cette fois pas de yaoi , mais de "l'horreur". (Si on peut appeler ça comme ça...)**

 **C'est une fanfic dans laquelle j'y incruste un de mes OC un peu spécial.**

 **C'est la première fois que je fais ça et je peux vous dire que ça me plait beaucoup!**

 **Donc c'est un tout nouveau projet qui est en cours d'écriture donc je ne sais pas exactement en combien de chapitres ça sera clôturé...Je vous le dirais dans les chapitres à venir. '-'**

 **Je ne sais pas non plus si j'arriverai à publier régulièrement la suite de histoire mais je vais essayer! (je ne promets rien :p)**

 **Bref, ça n'est que le début et j'espère que vous allez apprécier! :D**

 **Bonne Lecture! :3**

 **[By LeaGladstone]**

* * *

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: La Légende**

Un soir d'Halloween, dans le collège de Beverly Heights, une classe de 4e et le proviseur avaient décidé de se raconter des histoires effrayantes dans le hall principal.

-Allez racontez la nous Monsieur Ponzi!

\- Rhaa...Si vous je vous prévient, ce n'est pas une histoire pour les âmes sensibles!

Il se racla la gorge et commença à conter d'une voix mystérieuse:

 _C'est l'histoire d'une ancienne élève de ce collège. C'était il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, la jeune fille venait d'intégrer sa classe, rien de plus banal, et après les cours elle alla explorer le bâtiment pour prendre ses marques. Elle tomba sur une salle plutôt étrange, sur la porte il y avait un panneau interdit et des mises en gardes._

 _La jeune fille évita alors la salle et demanda à ses camarades si ils savaient de quoi ça s'agissait. Tous, sans exception, répondirent que c'était une classe hors d'usage voire mortelle et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas y entrer, sous aucun prétexte !_

 _Bien sûr, la collégienne voulait savoir pourquoi cette fameuse salle de classe était hors d'usage et y entra malgré les interdits. Elle la visita, et effectivement c'était en très mauvais état: la tapisserie déchirée, le tableau à moitié décroché, la plupart des tables et des chaises étaient grignotées par les termites et le parquet grinçait. La jeune fille satisfaite de sa visite décida de s'en aller. Elle pris la poignée mais celle-ci parti avec sa main. La collégienne regarda l'objet qu'elle tenait, prit une grande respiration avant de réaliser qu'elle était enfermée dans une salle interdite et dangereuse. Elle criait , frappait la porte de toutes ses forces, mais rien. Personne n'avait entendu ses appels à l'aide. La jeune fille décida alors d'attendre...Attendre que quelqu'un vienne la sauver. Chaque jours, elle frappait à la porte, cognait les murs, criait de toutes ces forces, cassait des objets en les balançant au sol, espérant que quelqu'un entende son vacarme et vienne la sauver..._

-Est-ce que quelqu'un est venu? Demanda Mallory d'un ton inquiet

\- Bah' nan! Elle va rester enfermée et va crever dans c'te salle.

Répondit Kleet en se moquant de la rouquine.

\- Je t'ai rien demandé gros tas de muscles sans cervelle!

Cria t-elle au châtain.

\- Ah bon la trouillade, c'est moi qt' appelle "gros tas de muscle sans cervelle"?

Dit-il en s'énervant.

-Oui c'est toi!

-Si j'abime ton beau visage, j'espère qu'on ne m'en voudra pas.

Il se préparait à la frapper quand Lola les interrompit

-C'EST BON OUI!? VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER ÇA TOUT DE SUITE LES DEUX CONS! PONZI N'A PAS FINI DE RACONTER CETTE FOUTUE HISTOIRE! cria la blonde exaspérée par les chamailleries de Kleet et Mallory.

-Enfin...Je peux reprendre où vous prévoyez encore de m'interrompre? Soupira le proviseur

Ils firent "oui" de la tête pour qu'il continue la légende, Ponzi reprit:

Donc...hum. _..Personne n'est venu à son secours alors elle est restée là. La collégienne a gardé espoir qu'une personne vienne la sauver. Hélas, ça n'est jamais arrivé... La jeune fille est alors morte de faim et de soif dans la salle. Quelques années après un élève aussi curieux qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle interdite et découvrit son cadavre._

 _Depuis, l'on raconte que cette jeune fille hante l'endroit où elle est décédée et parfois se promène dans les couloirs du collège pour manifester sa présence._

-T'as vu j'avais raison!

S'écria Kleet en riant.

Mallory lui jetta un regard noir avant de partir du côté de Spencer. La rousse ne supportait plus cet idiot de Kleet. Les filles du groupe de Lola étaient effrayées par cette légende et n'osaient plus parler. Lola ,elle, s'en foutait totalement. La blonde n'avait même pas écouté l'histoire. Trop occupée à prendre des photos de Spencer, se remaquiller, bref, elle faisait tout sauf écouter. Par contre Spencer qui était passionné par ce genre de truc (en même temps son meilleur ami était un fantôme) avait adoré. Rajeev et Shanila avait aussi écouté l'histoire mais ce fut sans plus. Tout les autres débattaient sur le sujet quand Adrian se proposa pour raconter une autre histoire...Mais au final il s'est prit un vent monumental car personne ne l'écoutait.

-Tout le monde se fout de tes histoires Adrian. Va me chercher ma lime à ongle au lieu de te mêler de ces stupides choses!

déclara la blonde en regardant son "éblouissante" manucure.

-Shanila t'en a pensé quoi de cette légende? Demanda Billy avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Cet idiot y croyait...en même temps fallait s'en douter.

-C'est une légende sympathique ma fois. Je n'y crois pas forcément vu que ça n'existe pas. Répondit elle au fantôme qui paraissait déçu de sa réponse

-Et toi Spence, t'en a pensé quoi?

La jeune indienne rêvait de tout et de rien. Shanila regardait du côté des casiers , sans aucune raison, juste comme ça. Quand elle vit une ombre passer devant à toute allure. La jeune fille se frotta les yeux, regarda à nouveau les casiers et effectivement, il y avait bien une ombre. Celle-ci semblait fouiller les casiers. Shanila se retourna du côté de ses camarade en haletant et tremblante. Ce qu'elle avait vu...serais-ce une illusion ou un esprit qui hante le collège...Elle n'en savait rien et ça l'intriguait au plus haut point. La légende...serait alors réelle?

* * *

 **Remerciements à Sempai (comme toujours) à my wall qui s'est contentée de lire de premier chapitre et ma sœurette qui a eu l'amabilité de m'écouter raconter ce début! :3**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et que l'intrigue n'est pas trop intriguante '-' (de toutes façon on s'en fiche!)**

 **Mangez bien des cookies. (Car les cookies c'est la vie!)**

 **Bonne journée/soirée ! Et à bientôt pour la suite! :D**


	2. Obsession

**Et maintenant...la suite!**

 **[By LeaGladstone]**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!~**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Obsession**

-L'as-tu... vu?

Demanda Shanila à Spencer avec des frissons dans la voix.

-De quoi ?

\- La...la...

Elle soupira pour se calmer et pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Vu quoi? Hé oh! Shanila!

répondit le brun

-Non rien...laisse tomber...Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. Au revoir à Lundi!

La jeune indienne prit son frère par les cheveux et partit en le traînant.

-Aïe ! Tu as défait ma belle coiffure!

Se plaignit Rajeev en réarrangeant ses cheveux en bataille.

-Bien fait...

-Pourquoi on rentre à cette heure-ci d'ailleurs?

-Parce que.

-Parce que...?

-Parce que. Et depuis quand minuit passé n'est pas considéré comme "tard"?

-D'accord...Là, tu as un problème sœurette car pour être aussi froide...il y a forcément un truc de pas normal!

-Laisse-moi je te prie...

Elle soupira.

\- Spencer te déteste ?

-Hein? Pourquoi?

\- Et bien...tu sais...car tu...

-Oh, j'en connais un qui fouille dans mes affaires...

Dit elle en lançant un regard assassin à Rajeev.

-C'est pas le problème ça ! Alors, j'avais raison à propos de Spence ?

-Non.

-Merde j'ai eu faux! Euh...ahem...Tu as eu peur de la légende ?

-Euh...non.

-Ah! Tu as hésité! C'est à propos de la légende c'est ça ?

-Oui...mais c'est légèrement plus complexe...

\- C'est parce que... tu es la fille de l'histoire?

s'exclama t-il d'un ton faussement surprit.

-Mais quel con! Arrête de te foutre de moi!

Shanila frappa la tête de son frère qui n'arrêta pas pour autant de l'embêter. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas rire de la légende de cette manière. Ce que la fille avait subit était plutôt atroce et mystérieux.

-Ok,ok,ok! Je me rends!

Il leva les mains en l'air en signe de soumission.

\- Tu es vraiment débile quand tu t'y met...évite ce genre de trucs la prochaine fois.

Shanila soupira à nouveau.

Une fois rentrés chez eux, le frère et la soeur firent attention à ne pas réveiller leurs parents car ils devaient dormir à l'heure qu'il est. Une fois couchés, le silence de la nuit était maître. La jeune indienne ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à cette ombre qui était vers les casiers...c'était devenu une sorte d'obsession pour Shanila.

 _[Lundi, 8:25, sur le trajet du collège]_

Shanila n'écoutait pas son frère parler de ses fantasmes sur Lola comme elle se faisait habituellement. La jeune fille était tellement préoccupée par cette ombre qu'elle en oubliait de dormir, de manger... Ça faisait peur à voir. On dirait un zombie d'un des films de Spencer mais en plus réaliste.

Une fois arrivés au collège, Shanila partit immédiatement en direction de la salle dite "hantée".

\- Hé Shanila! Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Les cours vont commencer!

-Je vais vérifier quelque chose, dit que je serais en retard.

\- Euh...Ok.

Alors que la jeune indienne arriva devant la porte de l'endroit hanté, la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer le début des cours. Depuis le temps, cette salle avait été rénovée en classe de chimie. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte qui grinçait légèrement, alluma la lumière mais rien, pas un seul truc paranormal! Pourtant la jeune fille était convaincue d'avoir vu une silhouette trainer vers les casiers et ça ne pouvait être que la collégienne morte dans cette salle. Shanila n'osa pas entrer, elle avait peur que la porte se ferme subitement et qu'elle reste coincée ici. La jeune fille ferma alors la porte avec précaution.

La sonnerie retenti une deuxième fois, ça allait chauffer pour Shanila si elle ne se dépêchait pas d'aller en cours. l'Indienne commença à courir vers la salle de maths quand elle vit une mystérieuse silhouette apparaitre devant elle.

* * *

 **Remerciements à Sempai qui m'aide toujours autant!**

 **Quelque chose est apparu devant notre chère Shanila! Qui ça peut bien être ?**

 **Concernant l'histoire je pense la faire durer un peu plus longtemps que "I'm in love with ghost" mais avec des chapitres plutôt court comme vous avez eu jusqu'à present.**

 **Voili voilà, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus et à bientôt ! :3**


	3. Rencontre

**Ta_dam voici le chapitre 3 '-' (enfin)**

 **Maintenant l'histoire est finie du coup je sais à peu près où je veux en venir (j'ai changé le titre car le déroulement de l'histoire finale est différente de mon premier jet. Voilà c'était surement une information importante)**

 **Que va t-il arriver à notre petite Shanila dans ce petit chapitre?**

 **Vous le saurez si vous lisez!**

 **Cette blague était nulle, pardonnez moi C:**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture! :D**

 **[By LeaGladstone]**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!~**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Rencontre**

Celle-ci la regardait, sans dire un mot. C'était une jeune femme rousse, avec des yeux rouges rubis. Des mèches noires sortaient de son crâne et s'agitaient autour de la chevelure... on aurait dit des tentacules. Sa peau était pâle... vraiment très pâle, comme un cadavre. Elle était plutôt fine et ses vêtement étaient déchirés. En tout cas ça n'inspirait pas confiance à Shanila.

La jeune indienne prit discrètement les clefs de son casier dans sa poche et les lança sur la mystérieuse femme.

Celle-ci s'en saisit avec une de ses tentacules avant que l'objet la heurte. Et lança un regard assassin à son "agresseur".Tremblante, la jeune indienne se laissa tomber sur le sol en signe d'excuse puis s'enfuit le plus loin possible de ce monstre.

La fin des cours avait sonné, Shanila décida de sortir de sa cachette et de retrouver Spencer ou Rajeev pour expliquer dans quel pétrin elle s'est fourrée. Après d'intenses recherches, elle trouva finalement le brun et sauta dans ses bras pour chercher du réconfort.

-Qu'est-ce qu...?

-Ah...ah..ah...Il..f-faut...

Commença t-elle toujours dans la panique.

-Calme-toi Shanila. Tu as couru un marathon où quoi? Tu as l'air essoufflée.

Dit Spencer tout en enlaçant son amie à son tour pour la calmer.

A présent Shanila se sentait en sécurité dans les bras du réalisateur en herbe et parla à peu près normalement.

-Je suis allée voir... La salle...hantée.

-D'accord et que c'est-il passé après ?

\- La légende...elle est réelle!

-Tu veux dire que tu as pu voir cette fameuse fille?

-Oui...c'est une sorte de mort-vivant. Ça n'était pas un fantôme en tout cas.

Spencer voulut ne pas y croire mais concernant le surnaturel dans ce monde il avait presque tout vu. Donc pour lui impossible de nier l'histoire de l'Indienne.

\- Elle est dangereuse?

\- Possible...cette fille possède des sortes de tentacules qui semble dangereuses...mais elle est surtout très effrayante...j'ai impression qu'elle me hante!

Une silhouette les regardait. Elle écoutait leur conversation. Et décida de divulguer l'information pour semer la panique au sein des élèves, de cette façon elle rendra la réputation de Shanila encore plus minable qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

* * *

 **Oh la la, qui observe Shanila et Spencer? :0**

 **Vous le saurez un jour '-'**

 **Bonne journée/soirée ! :3**


	4. ALEXIA

**Bonzour les zamy! J'ai une "bonne" nouvelle :3**

 **Comme l'histoire est terminée et bien les chapitres sortiront (presque) de façon régulière.**

 **Voilà cette information était intéressante (ou pas).**

 **Je tiens à dire qu'en ce moment je suis à l'étranger donc je n'ai aucune excuses pour ce retard '-' (si, juste le fait que je me fasse trimballer de partout sans vraiment de repos, mais ce n'est qu'un détail, l'étranger c'est génial ! :D )**

 **Bref.**

 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre qui est un peu spécial car je définis la fameuse fille aux tentacules et si vous êtes intelligent vous pourrez voir son prénom :3 (je vous prend vraiment pour des cons, ah la la, je suis méchante C: (prenez ça avec humour même si c'est nul)**

 **D'accord.D'accord. Je vous laisse.**

 **Bonne Lecture! :D**

 **[By LeaGladstone]**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!~**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: A.l.e.x.i.a**

 **A** comme **Agressive**

 _Cette créature saute sur son repas sans même dire bonjour, ni au revoir...Sa victime a juste le temps de voir une silhouette lui sauter dessus et la tuer sauvagement._

 **L** comme **Livide**

 _Tel était son teint. Extrêmement pâle comme une personne malade sauf qu'elle...était tout simplement morte._

 **E** comme **Efficace**

 _Elle tuait violemment mais efficacement. Une qualité nécessaire pour un monstre de ce genre._

 **X** comme **Xérostomie**

 _Même morte elle possédait cette maladie. C'est pour cela qu'elle devait boire quelque chose constamment car elle ne produit plus de salive._

 **I** comme **Irréelle**

 _Existe-t elle vraiment où juste dans l'imagination de Shanila?_

 **A** comme **Accro**

 _La créature ne pouvait plus se passer de tuer. C'était sa passion mais aussi sa drogue. Voir des humains mourir sous ses yeux était quelque chose de magnifique, splendide, incroyable ! La folie meurtrière c'était emparée d'elle il y a bien longtemps...et personne ne pourra changer ça..personne._

* * *

-Quelles sont tes intentions envers Shanila?

-...

\- Tu as déjà oublié ?

\- ...

\- Tu ne veux pas me répondre ?

-...

-Bon... Pars, va manger. Quand tu le voudras bien...revient me voir et réponds à ma question.

* * *

 _Mais cette créature est elle la seule et unique protagoniste de toute cette histoire?_

 _Qui sait..._

* * *

 **Petit chapitre qui sort de l'ordinaire. J'ai trouvé ça sympa à écrire :)**

 **Une personne mystérieuse parle à notre créature. Qui est-ce?**

 **Vous le saurez tout bientôt !**

 **Passez une excellente journée/soirée ! :3**


	5. Manifestation

**Ce chapitre est publié directement après le précédent, donc j'ai épuisé mon quota de conneries à raconter en début de chapitre. :3**

 **Bonne Lecture! :D**

 **[By LeaGladstone]**

* * *

 ** _En joie!_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: Manifestation**

Des murmures se faisaient entendre à propos de la jeune Indienne alors que celle-ci rentrait dans le bâtiment en cette nouvelle matinée d'école.

-Oh...la folle qui croit en des créatures imaginaires!

Lança la blonde tandis que tous les élèves autour d'elle se mirent à rire de Shanila

-C..comment ?!

-Oups! J'ai oublié de dire que Spencer était aussi impliqué dans son délire... Le pauvre, tu le fais souffrir en racontant de telle idioties...Arrête de vouloir te rendre intéressante auprès de lui avec tes mensonges à deux balles. Il s'en fiche, il me l'a dit lui même.

Dit La peste tout en la pointant du doigt.

\- ...

-Alors? Tu n'oses plus l'ouvrir maintenant! Admet...Admet que tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge!

\- C'est la vérité... Tu verras quand elle sera là pour te tuer, tu riras moins! Ferme un peu ta grande gueule et cherche la vérité avant de divulguer tout et n'apporte quoi.

Répondit l'Indienne à l'héritière dont le plan avait échoué avant de reprendre son chemin vers la salle du prochain cours.

Quelle est pénible... Toujours à ce mêler des affaires des autres celle-là. Elle a sûrement rien d'autre à faire de sa vie...J'espère que la créature ne va pas revenir...j'ai trop peur d'elle...Elle va tous nous tuer. Alors pourquoi suis-je revenue ici, dans ce lieu maudit? Mais quelle débile !

Shanila secouait la tête, elle était en désaccord avec elle même. En cours, l'Indienne n'écoutait pas. Elle tremblait, c'était insoutenable. La jeune fille la voyait. Alexia était dans la salle, vers Mallory qui était au tableau. Celle-ci voulut crier pour prévenir la rousse du danger mais elle ne fit pas. Shanila regardait fixement Alexia qui brandissait ses tentacules vers la rousse qui résolvait tranquillement une équation, elle avait peur. Pas pour elle cette fois mais pour sa camarade. Plus le sourire d'Alexia devenait malsain plus l'Indienne paniquait. La sonnerie de fins de cours retentit enfin tandis que devant les yeux horrifiés d'une vingtaine de personnes, la rousse, était devenu de la bouillie ,elle avait explosé et son sang c'est répandu sur les murs de la salle de classe. Après s'être rassasiée la créature partît, en claquant la porte. Tous les élèves étaient surpris et choqués par une telle violence. Après cette fin d'heure atroce, ils comprirent que la légende était bel et bien réelle. Shanila avait eu raison: On va tous crever ici...

* * *

 **Ah YES! Un mort un!**

 **Mallory est sympathique mais je devais m'en prendre à elle '-'**

 **Comme ça... C'était gratuit. 0€**

 **Mais que va-t'il se passer dans le prochain chapitre? :0**

 **Vous le saurez.**

 **Un jour. '-'**

 **(Appréciez la nullité de ma blague)**

 **Bonne journée/soirée ! :D**


	6. Panique Générale

**Si je n'écrivait pas n'apporte quoi en début et fin de chapitre ils auraient un peu moins de mots x)**

 **Bref.**

 **Sixième chapitre, on approche tranquillement du dénouement. :p**

 **Petite Infos à propos de certains personnages: Pour ceux qui connaissent DTMG il y a un groupe de trois filles qui sont toujours avec Lola, Les Soapies. Et dans ce petit groupe il y a Morine,Florine et Dorine (si je raconte pas de conneries). Le problème c'est que j'ai jamais réussi à savoir qui est qui car ils ne le précise pas dans le cartoon x( Donc j'ai fait au pif '-' (c'était une info importante...oui..oui...très.)**

 **Sinon comment ça va? C:**

 **(Pardon, j'arrête.)**

 **Bon Lectur :3**

 **[By LeaGladstone]**

* * *

 ** _An joye!~_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Panique Générale**

Jusqu'à présent la fille aux tentacules ne tuait pas en public. Mais là, le massacre devait avoir lieu pour une raison ou une autre. Tous ces élèves, ces protagonistes faibles et inutiles devaient mourir...pour elle. Pour son propre plaisir mais aussi celui d'une autre qui en avait besoin. Shanila était sa cible principale car elle possédait quelque chose qui lui serait utile. Vraiment utile...

La panique c'était installée au sein des élèves et des professeurs. Ils voulurent tous fuir mais n'y parvinrent pas. La porte principale était condamnée.

\- Que pouvons nous faire si on le peut pas s'enfuir?!Cria Dorine

\- C'est de sa faute!

Déclara Lola en désignant l'Indienne.

-Et qu'a t'elle fait?

Demanda Spencer

\- Elle a réveillé ce foutu monstre! J'ai bien vu ses signes en cours. Elle désire que tout le monde meurs!

-Mais bien sur...

Soupira le brun

\- C'est pas le moment de débattre là dessus allons trouver un endroit sûr ! Dit Florine

Tout le monde suivit indications de la jeune fille sauf Shanila et Spencer qui restèrent devant la porte.

\- Vous voulez crever ensemble?

Demanda la rousse

\- Pas forcément.

Répondit le brun

-Alors pourquoi vous restez plantés là !

\- Plus vous êtes nombreux plus elle vous sentira. C'est un conseil, nous on préfère être prudents. Les petits groupes c'est plus simple à gérer.

Spencer prit l'Indienne par la main et partit au deuxième étage. La rouquine les regarda s'en aller et rejoignit les autres.

Dans une salle, non loin du binôme, un cri strident suivit d'étouffement ce fit entendre puis..plus rien...La fille aux tentacules était là, c'était certain. Toute cette pression, rendait Shanila limite folle. Elle enlaça maladroitement le brun et ce mit à pleurer, l'Indienne n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

-Que tout s'arrête! Faites que tout s'arrête...

\- On va le faire.

\- Comment ça ?

Spencer essuya les larmes de la jeune fille.

\- On va arrêter ça. Il y a forcément un moyen. Il faut se dépêcher, cherchons des informations à la bibliothèque.

Ils partirent alors en direction de la bibliothèque. Là bas quelqu'un les attendais avec impatience

* * *

 **J'aime bien les roux '-' Ça se voit non? x)**

 **(Alexia est rousse, Mallory est rousse et morte et Florine esf rousse, enfin, y en a une de rousse dans la bande. :p )**

 **Peu importe.**

 **Une personne chelou attends nos héros préférés! :0**

 **Mais qui-est-ce?**

 **(Toujours la même question...)**

 **Vous le saurez.**

 **Un jour :3**

 **(Toujours la même réponse)**

 **Bonne journée/soirée! :D**


	7. Nouvelle Rencontre

**Hey hey! Me revoici pour la suite! :D**

 **Ah...je vais enfin pouvoir la publier en entier.**

 **Elle est plus longue que "I'm in love with ghost" à quelques chapitres près. :p**

 **Mais peu importe.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

 **Bonne Lecture! :D**

 **[By LeaGladstone]**

* * *

 ** _Enjoy!~_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: Nouvelle Rencontre**

Une fois arrivés dans cette salle Spencer lâcha Shanila et alla fouiller le coin des légendes. La jeune fille encore tremblante s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche et vit une fille assise à côté d'elle qui lui adressa la parole d'un ton naturel.

-Bonjour! Que fais tu ici avec ton ami à un moment pareil?

-?

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire ravissant avant de reprendre la conversation.

\- Pardonne moi, je ne me suis pas présentée mon nom est Peggy Xaviera et toi?

\- S...Sh..

-Attends, laisse moi deviner...hm...Shanila Baguiati et ton ami c'est Spencer Wright n'est-ce pas?

-?!

\- Je connais tous les élèves de ce collège dans le moindre détail. Pardonne moi si tu as trouvé ça étrange.

-Oh...Je vois pourquoi tu as pu deviner aussi facilement.

\- Wright!

\- Miss je connais tout le monde ne te permet pas de m'appeler comme un chien ainsi que pour Shanila.répondit le brun d'un ton légèrement agacé.

\- Excuse moi mon cher . Je voulais te demander quelque chose mais ça ne semble pas t'intéresser...

Elle soupira et regarda l'Indienne de ses grands yeux turquoise.

-Veux tu en savoir plus sur la situation ici présente ?

Shanila fut surprise mais acquiesça quand même. Elle devait en savoir plus

-Bien.

 _La créature qui vous poursuit ce nomme Alexia. Comme vous le savez c'est la fille de la légende sur laquelle repose notre école. Elle a fait un nombre incalculable de victimes jusqu'à ce jour. On raconte que depuis des années elle cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait la sauver en se suicidant. Mais personne n'a jamais su qui. La sauver car elle souffre. Elle souffre de tuer, elle tue car elle en a besoin pour survivre, bien qu'elle soit morte. La personne qui pourrait la sauver est celle qui à en elle quelque chose de spécial..._

-Et quel est cette chose ? Demanda Shanila d'un air curieux

\- Et bien c'...

Tout a coup, le sol fait en vieux parquet se fissura et céda. Les deux jeunes filles tombèrent dans un trou formé d'un phénomène inexpliqué.

* * *

 **Allez à plus les filles!**

 **Spencer se retrouve seul à présent. Que va-t'il lui arriver? :0**

 **Et bien appuyez sur next pour le découvrir '-'**

 **A bientôt ! :3**

 **Passez un bonne journée/soirée !**


	8. Vérité

**Dans le chapitre précédent Spencer c'est retrouvé seul dans une bibliothèque . Yay!**

 **Que va-t'il lui arriver? :0**

 **Vous le saurez, tout de suite.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

 **[By LeaGladstone]**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!~**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: Vérité**

-SHANILA! PEGGY! VOUS ALLEZ BIEN? Cria Spencer qui se penchait prudemment au dessus du trou pour éviter de tomber.

-Merde! Lâcha t-il

Le brun était seul à présent. Ça ne l'enchantait gère sachant qu'une fille psychopathe tue tout ce qu'elle trouve est dans les parages. Étrangement, la bibliothèque avait l'air d'être un endroit sûr. Alors il continua sa lecture.

 _[Quelques heures après]_

Il referma le livre d'un geste sec ,soupira d'agacement et s'étira pour faire craquer ses os restés inactifs depuis pas mal de temps. Combien? Combien de livres avait il lu jusqu'à présent ? Tellement..pourtant l'étagère lui semblait encore remplie. Il n'avait pas de réponses pour l'instant...mais le temps,lui, était compté. De rage le jeune homme balança le livre sur l'étagère qui en fit tomber un autre pile sur sa tête.

\- Argh! Putain!

Le brun prit le bouquin voulut le maltraiter mais il ne le fit pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il l'intriguait. Celui-ci paraissait différent. Il avait pour titre un grand "X" en relief doré. Le brun le feuilleta jusqu'à ce que quelque chose l'interpelle:

 _" La fille de Mme.X à ressuscité!_

 _On la croyait morte mais elle a revécu d'une façon miraculeuse."_

 _"Mme.X décède deux jours après un corps découvert à Beverly Beverly High ce fut un choc pour sa fille qui venait juste de revenir à la vie."_

 _"La jeune Peggy refuse de donner le cadavre de sa mère"_

 _\- Elle revivra...Il lui faut juste une vie...une vie innocente comme elle l'était."_

 _" Enfermée dans les catacombes de Beverly Beverly High avec le corps de sa mère, elle refuse de sortir."_

 _" D'après les inspecteurs il n'y a aucune trace de Peggy dans les catacombes, se serait-elle échappée ?"_

 _" L'affaire Peggy X, Classée non résolue. On ne saura jamais ce qu'est devenu cette jeune fille ainsi que les restes de sa mère.."_

De vieux articles de journaux parlant de Mme.X et de sa fille...

Alors après la mort de cette psychopathe fan girl n°1 du Cobra, sa fille qui a ressuscité cherche à redonner la vie à sa mère? En prenant celle d'une autre, une innocente? Attendez...Non!

Ça voudrait dire que Peggy a attiré Shanila dans un piège. Elle a menti sur Alexia. Dans les ouvrages que j'ai lu, on décrit Alexia comme une créature tueuse et sans merci issue de l'imaginaire. Rien qui puisse la sauver, juste des massacres qui n'avait pas de but précis mis a part la nourrir. Peggy...contrôlerait t-elle tout? Elle créé Alexia et ensuite elle s'en sert comme arme pour obtenir la vie de personnes innocentes.. C'est la théorie la plus logique qu'il soit pour l'instant. Spencer haletait, la vérité était bien trop cruelle. Il devait à tout prix sauver Shanila des mains de Peggy. En se relevant le jeune homme entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une voix lui adressa la parole.

-Bravo. Tu as presque tout compris.

Alexia était là. La créature attendait que Spencer sorte de sa cachette pour...

* * *

 **Suspens !**

 **Je tiens à dire une petite chose sur le chapitre. :)**

 **Donc là Spencer se trouve dans une bibliothèque, un lieu qui ne semble pas ça c'est une petite référence à "Misao" (un RPG horror indé) . Quand Aki est dans la bibliothèque il y a aucun danger, sauf elle même x).**

 **Voilà c'était l'instant référence.**

 **Sinon...j'aime laisser des phrases avec des points surtout en fin de chapitre :3 (pour vous embêter, c'est toujours gratuit , 0$)**

 **A bientôt pour la suite! :3**


	9. Confiance

**Ta_dam la suite!**

 **Ah oui, j'ai une tite information à faire passer mais ça sera en fin de chapitre :3**

 **Bonne Lecture! :D**

 **[By LeaGladstone]**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!~**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9:** **Confiance**

Après cette violente chute les deux jeunes filles avaient atterri dans un endroit avec le minimum de lumière possible, des catacombes.

-Argh!

\- Peggy! Tu t'es blessée ?

-Je crois que je me suis fait une entorse. J'ai atterri directement sur mon pied.

-Ouh, d'accord...Euh...je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour te soulager ne serais-ce qu'un peu.

Shanila prit un morceaux de bois qui semblait coupant et avec déchira une partie de son collant à rayures roses pale et violettes pour l'enrouler autour le la cheville de Peggy de façon à ce qu'elle soit un minimum immobilisée.

-Merci beaucoup Shanila. Et désolée pour ton vêtement.

-Oh ce n'est rien! Si c'est pour aider c'est le plus important.

Peggy souriait malgré la douleur insoutenable qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je connais un peu cet endroit, laisse moi te guider et nous pourrons trouver la sortie.

-D'accord.

l'Indienne servit d'appui à la blessée. Les catacombes étaient parsemées de cadavres et de restes non-identifiables à cause de l'obscurité. Shanila était effrayée mais gardait son calme, il ne fallait pas paniquer. Quand à elle, Peggy paraissait parfaitement sereine malgré sa blessure. Elles traversèrent de longs couloirs ensanglantés et arrivèrent devant une grande porte blindée.

-On est arrivées. Merci de m'avoir aidée je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seule à présent.

La brune déverrouilla la porte et tendit la main à Shanila.

-Viens...Lui dit la brune en souriant.

* * *

 **J'aime pas quand quelqu'un fait comme Peggy o.O**

 **Mais ce n'est qu'un détail.**

 **Donc revenons en à l'info: Comme cette (merveilleuse) histoire touche bientôt à sa fin j'ai un nouveau projet sur DTMG, une histoire qui ce passera dans UA (univers alternatif). Un nouveau yaoi *-* Ça sera un lime, plus de sentiments que d'actes. c: Voili voilà c'était l'instant information.**

 **Sur ce, à tout bientôt et bonne journée/soirée ! :D**


	10. Vérité Racontée

**Avant dernier chapitre.**

 **Bonne Lecture! :3**

 **[By LeaGladstone)**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!~**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10: Vérité racontée**

Shanila prit la main de celle-ci et atterri dans une immense salle. Peggy referma la porte derrière elle.

-Ouah...C'est impressionnant comme endroit! S'exclama l'Indienne

\- Je sais...je l'ai aménagé toute seule.

Une grande pièce, blanche, avec de multiples installations électroniques ; un écran géant, des ordinateurs alignés et incrustés au mur, de multiples DEL éclairait la salle, mais aussi des câbles parcouraient le sol menant à une autre pièces visiblement plus sombre.

-Shanila je vais te raconter une histoire tu veux bien?

\- D'accord avec plaisir! Répondit elle.

 _" Tu ne me croira sûrement pas mais il y a quelques années une jeune fille à ressuscité et à continué d'étudier dans le collège de Beverly Beverly High. Peu de temps après sa mère est morte alors elle a cherché à la faire revivre mais n'as jamais réussit. Depuis ce jour elle souffre et prends des vies en espérant la ressusciter... Jusque-là toutes les personnes qu'elle avait trouvé ne correspondaient pas au caractère premier de sa mère alors elle décida de trouver la bonne personne à l'aide d'un tueur celui-ci trouva la victime parfaite et l'attira dans le piège avec la jeune ressuscitée. La victime ne se doutait pas qu'au bout de ce couloir c'était la mort qui l'attendait...Elle le sut qu'au dernier moment_."

* * *

 **Ah...je suis triste que ça ce termine aussi vite T^T**

 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier le dernier chapitre comme j'ai aimé l'écrire. :)**

 **A tout bientôt ! c:**


	11. Dernier Massacre

**Dernier chapitre...**

 **[By LeaGladstone]**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!~**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: Dernier Massacre**

Peggy brandit une paire de ciseaux vers Shanila et commença à pénétrer sa peau lentement...L'Indienne criait de douleur, sa vie défilait devant elle.

\- TU es la personne parfaite pour la ressusciter !

C'est à ce moment là que Shanila compris que tout était prévu, l'histoire qu'elle lui a raconté était son histoire, ses véritables objectifs envers elle...Shanila s'en est voulue d'avoir cru en cette fille. Elle aurait dû se méfier comme Spencer là fait. Pendant que la brune trouait sa victime celle-ci pensait tout en criant. Un bruit de fracas ce fit entendre suivit de pas.

\- Peggy, vous l'avez enfin?

-Oui...Regarde là! Regarde comme elle est belle entrain de souffrir!

\- Je trouve cette mort lente et ennuyeuse. Puis-je l'achever directement?

\- Allez si tu le souhaites à mon avis elle attend que ça.

La brune gloussa et tourna le dos à sa victime.

Shanila ferma les yeux pour se préparer à mourir. Un craquement ce fit entendre. Ce fut la fin...la fin pour Peggy. Une tentacule d'Alexia la transperçait puis elle la cogna vivement contre le sol et le plafond jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus que bouillie.

\- Prends ça pour une vengeance.

Le sang et les organes de Peggy decoraient à présent la salle. Spencer arriva essoufflé.

-Shanila!

\- Accroche toi à Alexia!

Shanila agit sans poser de questions, elle aggripa difficilement Alexia à cause de ces blessures au torse. Et un bruit d'explosion...

Shanila se réveilla soudainement en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle suait énormément à cause de la peur. La jeune fille regarda sa poitrine mais rien, aucun trous. Ça lui semblait étrange, pas de tâche des sangs, son pyjama habituel, sa maison, elle entendait Rajeev ronfler depuis sa chambre. Tout était normal. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi tout lui à parût réel? Elle regarda son téléphone et aujourd'hui était le 31 Octobre 3:53 du matin...Étrange ce qu'elle avait vécu c'était passé en plusieurs jours pourtant ? Trop de questions lui traversait l'esprit alors elle décida de reprendre son sommeil. Dernière la fenêtre de sa chambre une silhouette de jeune femme possedant des tentacules ecrivit quelque chose sur la vitre et réparti : "Ton pire cauchemar existe".

 _-Tout a commencé par l'imagination,tu m'as créé. Tu disais pas y croire mais tu mentais. C'est ainsi que j'ai pris vie, dans un monde que personne n'apprécie: les cauchemars. Dans ton esprit tout c'est mélangé, le vrai, le faux, l'imagination. Alors ça à créé un cauchemar...un horrible cauchemar du quel tu ne pouvais t'echapper avant que la vérité te soit révélée et que tu fasses confiance aux bonne personnes. Madame X existe toujours, n'a jamais eu de fille, le sous sol de Beverly Beverly High est juste un dépotoir d'affaires que Ponzi a la flemme de ranger et enfin je n'existe pas...j'existe seulement dans ta tête._

* * *

 **THE END**

 **J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette histoire, un truc de fou! :D**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous a plu jusqu'au bout. :)**

 **Par rapport au changement de titre, je m'explique: Au début je voulais qu'Alexia soit représentée comme un monstre sanguinaire qui souffre. Elle devait avoir quelqu'un pour la libérer de ses souffrances et ça aurait été Shanila la personne qui l'aidera. Au début je trouvais l'idée simple alors j'ai écrit, écrit... Et ça partait en steak. Ça n'avait aucun putain de sens. Alors j'ai tout repris à partir du chapitre 4 (qui est celui qui introduit Alexia et va donner ton son sens à la suite de l'histoire). J'ai eu pas mal de difficultés pour celui là mais au final il est à la hauteur. Et c'est en me basant sur ce chapitre (différent du premier jet) que j'ai pu continuer. D'où le changement de titre un peu brutal.**

 **Peggy est un personnage issu de rien du tout. Il n'existe pas dans l'histoire originale c'était un autre protagoniste et le véritable "méchant".**

 **Pour le thème de l'irréalité d'Alexia, je m'explique: A la base Alexia est une double personnalité. Mais j'ai voulu en faire un personnage à part entiere pour cette histoire alors j'ai gardé le fait qu'elle soit une double personnalité, et qui dit double personnalité dit irréalité, imagination. C'est pour ça qu'a la fin elle révèle à Shanila qui elle est vraiment en se "manifestant" dans le monde réel sous forme de phénomènes paranormaux. (Et au passage c'est aussi une petite référence à "Wake Up" une creepy pasta dans laquelle le personnage principal reste coincé dans un** **cauchemar qui n'en finit pas.)**

 **J'espère que mes explications vous auront fait mieux comprendre le délire dans lequel je m'étais lancée. :)**

 **Et à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire sur DTMG! :D**

 **Bonne journée /soirée ! 3**

 **(Milles merci à Sempai et Miwitchy deux supporter qui m'ont aidé pour l'histoire ! Vous êtes géniales ! :3 )**


End file.
